Para Sempre - Aurora
by Marcia Eduarda Duarte
Summary: Renesmee Carlie Cullen vive em um mundo sobrenatural desde o momento em que foi gerada. Ela é um Híbrido. Porém, ainda há muitos segredos. Como será sua vida? Quanto tempo é "para sempre" ? O mundo está muito além dos limites da cerca de sua casa. A cada final, um novo começo.
1. Prólogo

Tudo estava escuro e depois ficou claro, duas mãos me seguravam em um abraço delicado.

- _Renesmee_ \- sussurou a voz que me embalava.

Depois, outra voz, fraca: _"Me deixe... Me dê ela aqui."_

Então fui abraçada pelo dono da voz fraca, era uma mulher de aparência esgotada. Ela me observou delicadamente, e sussurou: _"Renesmee, Tão... linda."_

Ela também era linda, e a partir daquele momento comecei a amá-la. Derepente fui tirada dos braços dela, _'não'_ , eu quero ficar, e chorei em resposta. Me levaram pra longe dela, então outra mulher me pegou nos braços, me enrolou em uma toalha e me levou até um quarto onde me lavou e me vestiu com uma roupinha muito confortável. Depois ela se sentou em um sofá da sala onde estava me alimentando com um líquido de sabor delicioso. Quando surgiu um homem atrás dela com olhos tomados de puro ódio, ele me fitou demoradamente e então caiu de joelhos com os olhos tomados de ternura.

Dois dias depois, a mulher a qual disseram ser minha mãe acordou e veio me ver; ela estava diferente parecia mais viva do que minha lembrança. Ela veio em minha direção e eu me estiquei pra ela, depois do que me pareceu uma eternidade seus braços me envolveram e eu a toquei mostrando minhas lembranças dela no dia do meu nascimento e ela fez cara de espanto.

-O que... foi... _isso_?

O tempo foi passando, eu crescia rapidamente, minha família não sabia quanto tempo teria comigo e cada momento era mais precioso.

Um dia estávamos eu, Jacob e Mamãe na campina brincando com flocos de neve, quando surgiu nas montanhas Irina, ela pensou que eu era uma criança imortal e foi denunciar-nos aos Volturi. Isso desencadeou um medo em nossas famílias, o medo de morrer. Várias pessoas foram até nós para testemunhar a nosso favor. Eu não era uma criança imortal, eu sou um híbrido. Naquele dia na campina a tensão foi grande, testemunhos de todos os lados quase os convenceram da verdade, mas apenas ficaram convencidos de fato, quando Tia Alice apareceu com uma pessoa igual a mim; Nahuel, um híbrido do Brasil, então eles foram embora.

E tudo ficou bem, com a promessa do _"Para Sempre"._

Mas...

E, depois do Para Sempre ?


	2. One

O dia amanheceu nublado como normalmente é em Forks, onde moro faz tempo. Minha família tem uma longa história que se desenrolou até mim, Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

Desde que nasci, as coisas foram acontecendo rápido de mais, eu vivo no mundo sobrenatural desde o momento em que fui gerada. Meu pai, assim como meus tios e meus avós paternos são vampiros, meu amigo é um lobisomem, minha mãe foi transformada em meu nascimento, para não morrer - não gosto de pensar nisso - eu a amo tanto e ia _matá-la_?!

\- Você sabe que não é assim, que não deve se sentir culpada.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por meu pai, ah sim, meu pai, que lê pensamentos, cadê minha privacidade? Minha mãe tem sorte de ter aquele escudo superpoderoso que, quando ela não quer, ele não pode ler seus pensamentos, quisera eu ter esse escudo.

-Desculpe - Edward sussurou.

-Tudo bem - respondi - vou procurar mamãe.

Saí da sala e fui em direção a biblioteca, onde minha mãe estava sentada em uma das cadeiras, cheguei perto e lhe _toquei_ , mostrando o que acabara de acontecer com papai - como era bom não precisar ficar falando toda hora, um simples toque e ela já sabia de tudo.

-Ah querida, sente-se aqui. Quer que eu a envolva ?

-Se não for atrapalhar - olhei na direção do livro que estava em suas mãos.

-Sente-se aqui perto posso _cobrir_ essa pouca distância e ainda ler ao mesmo tempo, estou treinando meu talento, quero ver tudo que posso fazer.

Sorri para ela e me sentei ao seu lado, e continuei de onde havia parado.

Eu nasci a quase um ano, meu aniversário, seria daqui uma semana, e a Tia Alice estava me deixando - eu e minha mãe - loucas com a festa que ela estava planejando, uma coisa que eu herdei de minha mãe, foi não gostar muito de festa, mal de família, era o que Alice dizia. Meu avô Carlisle, estava fazendo testes e me contando coisas, quase todos os dias desde que aquele híbrido, Nahuel, apareceu, ele disse que minha espécie, era fascinante, e, queria saber, o que eu podia fazer; eu não gostava muito da história da dieta, mas jacob me ajudava, porque bem, a minha família tinha uma dieta sanguinea, e, eu ser a única a comer comida humana, era um pouco chato, mas, como Jacob se alimentava de comida humana, ele sempre vinha almoçar comigo e trazia todo dia um prato diferente, hoje foi comida japonesa, não é tão ruim, mas ainda assim prefiro sangue, é mais _normal_ , para mim, é claro, ainda bem que amanhã era dia de caçar, vovô me deixava caçar uma vez por semana, desde que eu me alimentasse pelo menos uma vez por dia, eu sabia que tinha que fazer isso por Charlie também, para poder ficar mais perto dele, para aproveitar ao máximo o tempo que tinhamos, dali a algum tempo ainda não previsto, teriamos de ir embora, para sempre, não gostava de pensar nisso, mas pelo menos, Jacob iria comigo. Ah Jacob, meu melhor amigo, meu irmãozão.

-Renesmee ?

Nem percebi que Tia Rosalie estava ali - há quanto tempo será?

-Sim.

-Carlisle está chamando - ela sorriu para mim e eu retribui o sorriso.

Me levantei e a acompanhei até o escritório de meu avô.

-Vovô ! - exclamei ao entrar no seu escritório e lhe dei um abraço.

-Nessie! - ele olhou para os lados e sorriu, Bella não gostava de Nessie, ela dizia que eu não era nenhum _mostro do lago Ness_.

-Pronta para saber mais? - eu o fitei confusa - Hoje não vou fazer testes com você, vou lhe contar algumas coisas, o que acha?

-Legal. - Sorri para ele.

-Hoje vamos falar sobre imortalidade.

-Eu sou imortal, não sou?

-De uma certa forma...

-Como assim?

-Você vive para sempre, não se preocupe - ufa - mas você não é como nós vampiros, você cresce como já sabe.

-Porque, sou um híbrido.

-Isso. E você sabe por quanto tempo cresce?

-Não - respondi, sabia que crescia, mas não sabia por quanto tempo.

-7 anos. Depois daí você para de se desenvolver e fica _imortal_ \- ele pronunciou a ultima palavra com um tom brincalhão - E... nós vamos ter que ir embora, até antes para Charlie não perceber que com sete anos você tem cara de quinze.

Ir embora, o que eu não queria pensar agora tinha um prazo. Dizer adeus a Charlie, Jacob...

\- E Jacob, ele vai... _morrer_? - minha voz falhou na última palavra.

-Não - ele afagou meu rosto me acalmando - mas tem uma condição.

-Que condição ?

-Ele nunca vai poder parar de se transformar, é isso que faz com que ele não envelheça, a transformação.

Tudo bem eu podia viver com isso. Jacob virando lobo de tempos em tempos, para poder viver para sempre comigo.

-E tem duas notícias que acho que você vai gostar.

-Quais?

-Depois de sete anos, quando você parar de se desenvolver, poderá manter uma dieta sanguinea, mas somente de sangue animal, vai comer comida humana, só se quiser.

-Não sei se quero, gosto de ser _normal_ \- dei ênfase na última palavra e depois sorri - E a outra?

-Poderá continuar a ver Charlie de tempos em tempos, até os seus _"30 anos"_.

-Isso é bom.

-Já pode ir se quiser, amanhã fará uma visita a La Push.

-La Push?

-Conhecer melhor as pessoas de lá, as que você pode conhecer, é claro.

-Vou conhecer as _pessoas-lobo_?

-E suas famílias humanas que sabem do segredo.

Nessa hora Edward entrou, com um sorriso no rosto, concerteza, lendo os pensamentos de Carlisle, ai de novo, cadê Bella nessas horas; já sei.

Meu pai começou a rir.

Aprendi isso com Alice. E comecei a cantarolar o hino do Canadá na minha mente.

-Alice - ele exclamou rindo, depois disse - Jacob chegou, Renesmee. E muito bem, você aprendeu direitinho os hinos com a Tia Alice.

Retribui um sorriso para ele e pensei: _depois vou pedir a ela que me ensine o dos Cangurus_ ; e saí.

-Austrália - ele falou ao longe.

-Jacob, que bom que chegou. - Jacob me deu um beijo carinhoso no rosto e falou:

-Eu já estava com saudades suas.

Sorri para ele. Jacob era meu melhor amigo, eu não tinha muito contato com outros seres, e a presença dele fazia sentir-me confortável.

-O que vamos fazer hoje? - perguntei

-Que tal fazermos um pequenique?

-Gosto de pequeniques. Onde poderia ser ?

-Quero lhe mostrar um lugar, que acho que você vai adorar.

\- Onde ? - perguntei ansiosa.

-Surpresa - não acredito, como assim?!

-Jacob... - fitei seu rosto, não tinha como argumentar - Vamos então.

-O que quer levar ? - ele perguntou, mas eu não estava afim de pensar em comida.

-Ah, sei lá escolhe você.

-Que tal suco e algumas frutas ?

-Legal, leve maçãs - uma fruta que gostei foi maçã.

-Maçãs... Ok, então tá, vamos lá.

Jacob deu um sorriso lindo, expondo os dentes brancos, gostei tanto que acho que vai ser meu sorriso preferido daqui em diante.

-Gostei desse.

-O que?

-Esse seu sorriso é lindo, gosto desse.

Jacob o repetiu, depois me abraçou e me girou no ar e foi pegar as coisas, depois voltou e fomos até o carro.

Estavamos indo para o "lugar surpresa" e percebi que Jacob estava com uma expressão distraída, então resolvi puxar assunto.

-Jacob?

-Nessie?

Rimos.

-Sabe, você me contou pouca coisa de antes de eu nascer. Como você vivia e tal ?

-Bem, isso vai render uma boa história, pronta para ouvir?

-Claro, adoro histórias. - ele sorriu entusiasmado com a idéia.

-Bem, chegamos.

Jacob parou o carro perto de um penhasco com ondas do mar que quebravam ao se chocar com as pedras.

-Que lindo aqui. - era mesmo muito bonito, em cima do penhasco havia muitas árvores atrás; onde nós estavamos tinha uma estrada de terra, alta, dava para ver muitas coisas, era uma vista linda.

-Gostou? - ele fitava meu rosto sorridente.

-É simplesmente perfeito.

-Vamos subir.

Ele me pegou pelo braço e me levou até o alto, alguns passos mais atrás do penhasco tinha uma grama, tudo era muito simples e lindo, foi lá que estendemos a toalha do pequenique.

-Pronta para a história? - ele me perguntou

-Claro que sim, pode começar.

-Não sei o que você já sabe, mas vou falar desde o dia em que sua mãe veio pra cá. Ela foi estudar na Forks High School e lá conheceu o seu pai, ela não sabia que ele era um vampiro, descobriu isso só depois. Um dia ela foi atacada por um vampiro caçador chamado James, eu não sei direito como foi tudo porque ela nunca entrou em detalhes e nessa época eu não acreditava em lendas, sei que o vampiro quase matou a sua mãe, mas eles o mataram. Nós já erámos amigos. No aniversário dela de 18 anos ela se cortou com o papel de presente na casa dos Cullen, e Jasper quase a atacou, o seu pai ficou muito frustrado com essa história e eles resolveram ir embora.

-Foram embora? Mas a mamãe? Ela foi também?

-Sim eles foram embora, e deixaram ela. Ela entrou em depressão, foi quando nos aproximamos mais e ficamos mais amigos, ela estava ficando melhor, viemos aqui andar de moto e fizemos trilha, nós estávamos vivendo felizes. Até que um dia fomos no cinema e eu estava muito quente e irritado, fui para casa e foi aí que me transformei em lobisomem pela primeira vez, ficamos sem nos falar, por um tempo, porque eu não podia lhe contar o meu segredo, só que eu não imaginava que ela sabia metade do segredo, até que ela descobriu o que havia acontecido.

-Descobriu? Como assim?

-Eu tinha contado lendas para ela quando ela veio para Forks e foi assim que ela descobriu que seu pai era um vampiro e depois que eu era um lobisomem. Nós estávamos vivendo bem até que ela resolveu pular desse penhasco para mergulhar, sua Tia vidente viu e veio correndo. Ela ficou aqui um tempo e então recebeu uma ligação da sua outra Tia Loira, que seu pai iria até os Volturi para se matar, porque pensava que ela estivesse morta. Bella foi para Volterra e me deixou aqui, foi lá e impediu que ele se expusesse ao sol, revelando o segredo dos vampiros, porque se ele fizesse isso os Volturi iriam matá-lo. Quando ela voltou ficou de castigo, continuamos nos falando, mas havia muitos conflitos entre eu e seu pai. - Jacob parou, fitando o nada, os olhos vazios e depois continuou - aí aconteceu aquela guerra de recém-criados que eu já te contei.

-Sim, aí depois eles marcaram o casamento e tudo que aconteceu depois eu já sei.

-Percebe Nessie que se sua mãe não tivesse pulado deste maldito penhasco, eles não teriam voltado e a gente taria junto e feliz, não que eu não gostasse de você, eu te adoro. Mas seria um futuro diferente.

Jacob parou, um silêncio total, seu olhar ficou triste, quando eu fui perguntar o que estava havendo, ele pegou as coisas e disse:

-É melhor irmos, já está ficando tarde.

-Nossa nem percebi que horas já são, o tempo passa tão rápido quando estou perto de você Jacob. Adorei esse lugar, nós poderíamos vir mais vezes.

-Este poderia ser o nosso lugar Renesmee, o que acha ?

Toquei seu rosto, imaginando quantos dias e quantas coisas legais poderíamos fazer aqui, mostrei também meu pai leitor de mentes e Jacob entendeu o recado. Ele me abraçou forte e me senti feliz.

E então fomos para casa.


	3. Two

Cheguei em casa e fui para o meu quarto - antes era do meu pai - gostava de lá, estávamos organizando como eu queria, para mim poder dormir no meu próprio quarto, na casa dos meus avós quando quisesse; ele estava sobrando depois que meus pais se mudaram para o Chalé, durmo tanto aqui quanto lá.

As paredes laterais eram de um lilás muito claro. Ao fundo do quarto havia uma parede de vidro com vista para a floresta, do lado direito, minha cama com um bide e um pequeno guarda-roupa, a maioria das minhas outras roupas ficavam no chalé. Do lado esquerdo tinha um pequeno e confortável sofá, ao lado, minha estante e um rádio, depois a cômoda com um enorme espelho que dava para ver o corpo todo. A parede contrária da de vidro estava vazia e sem cor, ainda não tinha decidido o que colocar lá.

Eu tinha uma caixa com algumas coisas para separar e organizar, sentei no sofá e comecei a vasculhar, achei umas fotos, de minha mãe humana, meu pai, eles juntos, Jake de cabelos compridos, turma da escola de Bella, e outras, aquilo devia estar em algum canto juntando poeira na casa do vô Charlie e deve ter vindo juntos com minhas coisas por engano, mas aquilo ia ficar guardado, achei um álbum vazio para elas, quem sabe um dia possa trazer boas lembranças a mamãe. Também havia objetos e alguns livros, provavelmente da Bella, resolvi colocar os livros na estante já que estava vazia mesmo, os objetos deixei na caixa e a ergui em cima da estante, ela não era tão alta assim, mas me surpreendi com a minha facilidade. Fiquei pensando na parede vazia. Ainda não tinha escolhido meu presente de aniversário, mas concerteza Alice e todo o resto já estavam pensando nisso. Estava me sentindo cansada e resolvi ir tomar um banho.

Saí do banho e me vesti, depois fiquei me olhando naquele enorme espelho, me sentia diferente, maior, com mais facilidade com lugares altos; provavelmente estava tendo outro surto de crescimento. Virei e encarei aquela parede. Decidi o que ia fazer com ela.

Desci as escadas e fui à procura de Bella. Mamãe estava sentada no sofá da sala vendo um filme na tv, sentei-me e lhe dei um abraço.

-O que fez hoje a tarde Renesmee? - ela me perguntou.

-Saí com Jacob, fomos fazer um pequenique.

-E foi divertido?

-Muito, eu adoro o Jacob.

-Eu também adoro ele. -ela me disse, com um sorriso.

-Mãe?

-Sim.

-Já decidi o que quero de aniversário.

-Eu também. Quero viajar com você para a Florida, visitar a Renée. O que acha ?

-Legal, acho que vai ser divertido, mas e o sol?

-Seu pai já foi a Flórida comigo ainda humana. Damos um jeito. - ela me disse - Mas e então, o que quer?

-Um piano. Só meu, para o meu quarto.

-Hum, é uma boa ideia. Pode ser - ela sorriu.

Lhe dei outro abraço e me levantei.

-Ah mãe, outra coisa.

-O que foi ?

-Não acha que estou maior que ontem?

-É, eu acho que está mesmo, Carlisle te mediu hoje?

-Não, apenas conversamos, vou procurá-lo agora.

-Faça isso querida - ela piscou para mim e eu saí.

Estava indo em direção a biblioteca onde meu avô estava e encontrei Alice no caminho.

-Tia Alice! - eu lhe dei abraço.

-Oi, linda.

-Tenho uma novidade.

-Eu também - ela exclamou.

-Bem, eu decidi a cor daquela parede vazia do quarto. Vou querer rosa, o que acha?

-Rosa vai ficar lindo - ela riu - Agora é minha vez de te contar. Amanhã vamos ter um dia divertido de compras, eu já vi. Depois vou te levar para Jacob e vocês farão um passeio por La Push.

-Legal - eu disse - Alice, você não consegue mesmo me ver?

-Muito pouco.

-Você não acha que estou maior, não dá para ver se vou ter outro surto de crescimento agora que estou perto de um ano de idade?

Seu olhos ficaram parados fitando o vazio, depois tomaram foco novamente, e ela falou:

-Vejo pouco, mas por causa de Bella consigo ver você muito mais grande nos dias do seu aniversário, mas não vejo a festa em si muito clara.

-Obrigada, assim mesmo. Vou procurar Carlisle.

Continuei andando até a biblioteca, ele estava lá sentado e me dirigi a ele:

-Olá, Carlisle.

-Renesmee, querida, tudo bem?

-Sim, quer dizer, foi tudo bem meu dia, mas preciso da sua ajuda.

-O que aconteceu ?

-Me sinto maior, você acha que pode ser um surto de crescimento?

Ele me olhou de cima a baixo e mandou que eu me encostasse na parede, e esticou sua fita métrica da ponta do meu pé até o fim da minha cabeça.

-Meu Deus, Nessie, você está meio metro maior que a dois dias atrás!

Outro surto de crescimento, não que eu não crescesse rápido, mas isso estava desacelerando, crescia pouco mais de 1 ou 2 centímetros por dia, não passava disso.

-Outro surto de crescimento - susssurei.

-Bem, eu meio que já esperava por isso.

-Como assim?

-Renesmee, venho estudando híbridos há quase um ano, eles tem fases de crescimento acelerado, sempre perto dos aniversários. Você está mais perto da maturidade cada dia. Não tenho absoluta certeza, mas é como os humanos, muda de pessoa pra pessoa, as fêmeas se desenvolvem psicológicamente mais rápido, quer dizer que você pode estar adulta com 6 anos.

-Nossa, adulta mais rápido.

-É só uma teoria - vovô disse.

-Mais experiências? - perguntei.

-Na verdade não, vou para o Brasil atrás de respostas, irei depois do seu aniversário. Tem muita coisa que preciso saber, principalmente para ajudá-la.

-Tudo bem vovô, já vou indo, obrigada.

Saí da sala pensando na nossa conversa, uma coisa havia me encomodado, por que principalmente? Haveria outras intenções na viagem do meu avô?

Voltei para o meu quarto, estava sem fome. Me sentei no confortável sofá, olhando pela parede de vidro, fiquei pensando no meu aniversário, e no que vovô me dissse sobre a cada dia estou mais perto da maturidade, mas o que isso tanto importa? Eu apenas vou crescer e viver feliz com minha família e meus amigos. Estava tão cansada que acabei dormindo em meio aos pensamentos.


	4. Three

Acordei em minha cama com pequenos raios de sol batendo em meu rosto, levantei em um pulo, o dia estava perfeito. Olhei no relógio do bide era quase 8 horas. Fui para o chuveiro em um banho rápido e vesti um calção _jeans_ com uma confortável camiseta de uma banda que eu gostava, calcei um par de sapatilhas, então desci correndo as escadas animada para o café da manhã.

-Bom dia, flor do dia - Tia Rosalie me saudou.

-Bom dia Tia Rose, lindo dia não?

-Ah, o sol, sim o dia está lindo - ela sorriu - Perfeito para um passeio, vai assim mesmo ?

Me olhei, para mim estava bom e confortável para as trocas de roupa, ia ser um longo dia com Tia Alice.

-Vou. O que tem para o café?

-Esme está a um bom tempo na cozinha, deve estar preparando algo.

Fui em direção a cozinha, vovó estava virada de costas, acabando de tirar bolachas do forno.

-Bom dia vovó!

Ela se virou para mim:

-Bom dia querida. Está com fome?

Assenti, mesmo não gostando tanto de comida, percebi que estava faminta, fazia horas que não comia, e mamãe disse que o café é uma refeição fundamental. Vó Esme colocou a minha frente um prato cheio de bolachas e uma xícara de chocolate quente.

-Coma quantas quiser, eu ainda não sou muito acostumada a cozinhar, e acho que fiz uma receita muito grande, e como aqui ninguém se alimenta de comida humana, além de você, guarde para Jacob se não quiser.

-Tudo bem, vou guardar para ele, está com uma cara ótima, devem estar uma delícia.

Vovó sorriu para mim, então chegaram papai e mamãe e me deram um abraço.

-Bom dia, papai, bom dia, mamãe.

-Bom dia querida - mamãe me deu um beijo no rosto.

-Parece estar animada - meu pai disse. Os dois se sentaram na minha frente.

-O dia está lindo - comentei - você gosta do sol não é mamãe?

-Me traz boas lembranças, sempre gostei muito do sol, mas agora, não faz muita diferença, afinal não posso ficar desfilando por aí.

-Mamãe, eu não entendo uma coisa.

-O que filha?

-Por que vocês brilham? Isso é um pouco injusto comigo porque afinal quem brinca aqui sou eu e não posso nem fingir que sou uma fada.

A pergunta ficou no ar, meu pai apenas sorriu e disse, "não sei" e minha mãe completou dizendo "Você é a minha fadinha". Tia Alice chegou a cozinha acompanhada da Tia Rosalie.

-Bom dia querida! - disse Alice empolgada - pronta para um divertido dia de compras?

-Sim, adoro compras, já terminei meu café. Vamos logo?

-Vamos, apenas deixe que Rosalie arrume seus cabelos.

Tia Rosalie venho em minha direção e me levou até a sala, onde penteou meus enormes cabelos Bronze-Avermelhados.

-Seus cabelos estão cada vez mais avermelhados, vão ficar lindos.

-Legal - sussurei.

Ela os prendeu em uma trança lateral, depois colocou a minha frente um espelho, a trança começava do lado direito e fazia a volta terminando do lado esquerdo, o cabelo restante ficou caído de lado como que por mágica.

-Está lindo, eu adorei Tia.

- _Tá_ uma princesa.

Fiz uma reverência à Tia Rose e Tia Alice chegou.

-Vamos então. Nessie você está divina, vamos logo querida.

Fomos até o lado de fora onde um Porche amarelo nos esperava, Tia Alice puxou-me pelo braço e dançou até o carro, onde me pôs no banco de trás e colocou-me o cinto.

-Nós vamos com isso? - perguntei incrédula.

-Sim. Algum problema?

-Chamativo demais.

Tia Alice revirou os olhos, embarcou no banco do motorista e pisou fundo no acelerador.

Logo estávamos na estrada, eu estava olhando pela janela e vi o que pareceu ser um vulto.

-Jacob ?

-Tia Alice olhou pelo retrovisor e revirou os olhos.

-Parece que sim. - E pisou mais fundo.

Já estávamos na cidade, Forks não tinha muitas opções então logo iríamos a Port Angeles. Paramos apenas em algumas lojinhas onde comprei um urso, mais algumas porcarias e um livro, "Alice no País das Maravilhas", que eu já queria fazia um tempo. Depois partimos para Port Angeles.

Foi um dia maravilhoso, compramos um vestido armado que ia até o joelho de um lilás muito bonito e um par de sapatilhas estilo boneca para meu aniversário, Tia Alice comprou muitas roupas para a festa, iria presentear à todos, então fomos almoçar e a tarde Alice passou por muitas lojas de decoração, padaria... , só não sei quem que vai comer toda aquela comida, será quem que ela pretendia convidar? Mais tarde fizemos um lanche e então fomos resolver meu presente, roupas de verão, um lindo chapéu e uma mala, para a viagem até a Flórida. Depois à loja de tintas para escolhermos a cor do meu quarto e então por último uma loja de música.

Eram muitos pianos um mais lindo que o outro, demorei a decidir e por fim escolhi um negro, o moço disse que lá havia aulas de música uma vez por semana, eu fiquei muito empolgada e insisti a Tia Alice até que ela fez minha incrição, as aulas começaríam na semana que vem.

Voltamos perto das 5 da tarde, Tia Alice me levou até onde ficava o antigo limite territorial, bem, ali era tipo um local de encontro, não mais considerado um limite, apenas uma divisa. Quando chegamos até lá Jacob já estava me esperando, vestia um calção e uma camiseta, Alice me deu um beijo na testa, então fui ao encontro de Jacob que deu meu sorriso favorito, depois abraçou-me apertado, sorri para ele e então acenei para Tia Alice que já estava indo, ela retribui o aceno e acelerou de volta para casa.

-Como foi seu dia Nessie ? - Jacob perguntou.

-Muito bom, fizemos muitas compras, e o seu ?

-Bom, nada de especial em particular, apenas cuidando do seu presente.

-Meu presente, ah Jacob, o que é, me diga.

-Surpresa - que judiação ele não pode fazer isso comigo.

-Vamos Jacob me diga - fiz um beicinho de criança emburrada.

-Surpresa Nessie, surpresa é surpresa, não deve ser revelada antes do tempo.

Cruzei os braço e fiquei olhando-o

-Vamos Nessie - ele me disse - temos coisas a a fazer.

Ele foi meio que me empurrando de leve até o banco traseiro do carro.

-Por que não posso ir na frente? - Perguntei ainda emburrada.

-Renesmee - seu tom era sério, quando dizia meu nome inteiro quer dizer que estava falando sério mesmo -Você tem apenas 1 ano, só poderá ir na frente com 9, mesmo que idade possa não valer muito pra você, regras são regras, e foi seu pai que disse isso. E se você não dessamarrar essa cara, vou ficar chateado com você e te levarei para casa, vou cancelar nosso passeio e você não vai ganhar presente de aniversário, entendeu?

-Tá - falei e tomei postura sentando na porcaria do banco de trás, eu não queria estragar meu dia, muito menos nosso passeio - Vamos logo, Jake - Sorri. e então partimos em direção à La Push.


	5. Four

Chegamos à La Push, o dia está razoavelmente quente, então pedi a Jacob para irmos até a praia brincar na areia. Enquanto andávamos fiquei observando a água batendo nas pedras e voltando, então me recordo de nosso primeiro passeio até lá, quase um ano atrás, eu corria e Jacob corria atrás de mim, o sorriso não lhe deixava o rosto, eu estava muito feliz e queria conhecer tudo, então perguntei a Jake, apontando pra a água, o que era aquilo e ele disse "O mar, não é lindo?" eu disse que era muito, muito belo então pulei as ondinhas me molhando toda, ficamos brincando ali por horas e Bella quase teve um treco quando me viu chegar em casa naquele estado, com o cabelo todo molhado e a camisa de Jake por cima da minha roupa secada por uma toalha.

-No que está pensando? - Jacob pergunta me tirando de meus pensamentos.

-No mar.

-Eu me lembro da primeira vez que veio aqui, você adorou tudo, ficava perguntando sobre tudo. - ele estava com um sorriso estampado no rosto, e então apontou para o chão - Veja uma pedra da lua! – Jacob se abaixou e pegou em suas mãos uma pedra muito bonita de um azul maravilhoso.

-Deixa eu ver – peguei a pedra em minhas mãos e a observei detalhadamente.

-Vou fazer um objeto para você com isso, eu acredito que signifique alguma coisa – ele a pegou e guardou no bolso – Agora vamos correr, ver quem chega primeiro lá.

Corremos pela praia, e fui me distanciando cada vez mais de Jake, então parei e olhei para trás.

- _Tá_ de brincadeira?!

-Nessie eu podia te ganhar, mas como sempre, diminuí o passo no começo para você sair na frente, então eu parei aqui, porque estou pasmo!

-O que foi? – cubro a pouca distância entre nós rapidamente – Jacob! Me fala!

-Você está com uma velocidade incrível! Quase vampiresca. E olhando bem, está mais alta, os olhos mais brilhantes, o cabelo mudando de cor... Renesmee o que está acontecendo?

Ele ficou me fitando por alguns segundos, e por fim respondi:

-Vovô disse que isso pode ser uma fase, e que está acontecendo porque estou perto de um ano, ele está fazendo muitas pesquisas, testes e pretende viajar...

-VIAJAR? Quando? Onde? Por quê?

-Sim, ele vai depois do meu aniversário, para pesquisa nada de mais.

-Eles deviam ter avisado, mais tarde vou falar com ele – ele ficou com uma cara preocupada, mas logo sorriu – Vamos _Flash_ , uma corrida até minha casa?

E então saímos em disparada.

Quando chegamos na casa de Jake, Billy não estava, tinha ido visitar Charlie, Jacob sentou-se no sofá e eu o acompanhei.

-Mais tarde vamos a casa da Êmile , o que acha?

-Legal, queria mesmo conhecê-la, e conhecer todos os outros também.

-Eles vão te adorar.

Passamos boa parte na casa de Jake e pela praia, depois fomos até a casa de Êmile.

-Hã, Nessie?

-Que Jake?

-Não encara ela não, o noivo dela não gosta. Sabe, é que aconteceu um acidente a algum tempo.

Entramos na casa, estava cheia de garotos e uma mulher que servia Cookies, a Êmile, a qual Jake havia falado, tinha uma cicatriz enorme no rosto, o acidente ao qual ele havia se referido, devia ter sido feio.

-Ah, oi Renesmee – ela me cumprimentou – então é você a filha dos vampiros? É muito linda, prazer.

-Oi, sim sou eu – fiquei um pouco tímida – Obrigada.

-Quer um? – ela me estendeu o prato – acabei de fazer.

-Sim, obrigada – sorri - o cheiro está ótimo.

Passamos o resto do dia lá e foi muito legal, depois chegou pessoas mais velhas, e contaram muitas histórias bacanas, sobre lendas quileutes, frios, e até sobre coisas inimagináveis, e eu fazia parte dessa história.

Depois Jake me levou para casa. Então subi para o meu quarto e caí no sono de cansada.


End file.
